Loki
by jane9699
Summary: Loki est auto- destructeur, dépressif, en lutte perpétuelle contre le monde qui le rejette et contre lui-même. Que ressent t-il?Un retour sur les films qui voient apparaître son personnage (Avengers et la franchise Marvel).


_Loki_

Loki avait seulement voulu l'affection de son frère. Une place dans cette famille qui semblait lui échapper. L'amour d'un père qui l'ignorait. Dans cette famille, seul sa mère semblait l'aimer.

Alors il avait fait entrer les Jotuns à Asgard pour provoquer un conflit qui lui avait échappé. Découvert une vérité sur lui-même qui le terrifiait. La rage de tant d'années d'ignorance et de mépris sur ce qu'il était avait éclaté, laissant Odin chancelant et Loki terrifié.

Loki avait tué son père.

Tenté de détruire la Terre qui semblait tant plaire à son frère. Voulu réduire en cendres cette humaine qui le lui avait volé.

Il avait pris plaisir à voir les amis de son frère lui obéir, forcés, eux qui l'avaient isolé toutes ces années. Parce que la magie coulait dans ses veines et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il était.

Thor exilé, le pouvoir lui revenait. Il était plus sage et raisonné que son emporté de frère, il était de son devoir de le remplacer.

Après tout, être roi, c'était ce qu'il voulait ?

Le pouvoir ne ne sauverait jamais de la rage qui le détruisait.

Loki voulait l'amour de son frère. De son père. De ses pères.

Loki avait fini par croire qu'il ne l'aurait jamais.

Loki se trompait. Car Thor l'aimait.

La Terre avait changé son frère, ce prince destiné à régner, emporté, sans aucun respect avec les années. Il ne savait pas tout ce que Loki savait, mais il savait qu'il avait échoué. Qu'il s'était trompé.

Loki avait endossé un rôle qui le dépassait.

Loki était brisé.

Lui le bâtard d'Asgard n'avait plus rien qui le retenait de sombrer, ses pensées et son esprit étant tournées vers ce qui avait été et ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Sur ce qu'Odin lui avait caché. Sur ce qu'il avait brisé.

Méprisé toutes ces années pour finir à cette extrémité.

A quel point, tous, l'avaient t-ils brisé ?

Il n'était qu'un fils et enfant abandonné. Qu'on avait isolé, méprisé, humilié.

En combattant son frère sur ce pont, en détruisant cette ville sur Terre, Loki exprimait le mal être d'une vie.

Ce frère qu'il aimait.

 _« I love Thor more than any of you. »_

En sombrant dans le noir et le vide, Loki choisissait de céder, d'abandonner.

Alors, il rencontra des mondes inconnus. Et des abominations.

Thanos.

Thanos qui l'utilisa et le manipula pour introduire les Chitauris sur Terre.

Thanos qui le rendit responsable au reste du monde.

Thanos qui le tortura pour parvenir à ses fins.

Mais quel était le vrai, quel était le faux ?

Pouvait t-on accuser Thanos d'avoir forcé Loki à tuer tous ces gens, à les mettre à genoux?A les humilier ?

Ou Loki était t-il simplement devenu fou ?

« C'est trop tard » dit t-il lors de la bataille finale à Thor, avec des yeux terrifiés.

Pour le projeter à terre quelques secondes après.

Loki était manipulé, conditionné.

Loki laissait aussi sa folie et sa rage s'exprimer.

Lui l'enfant méprisé voulait asservir et contrôler.

Pour ses crimes, Loki fut enfermé sur Asgard.

Désespéré de retrouver sa mère, la seule personne qui le soutenait encore.

Mère qu'il tua en indiquant la direction de la salle du trône aux Elfes Noirs.

S'il seulement il s'était tû...

Il ne l'avait pas poignardé.

Mais pour avoir voulu se venger encore une fois d'Asgard en profitant du chaos ambiant, il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait le plus.

Loki n'aimait que deux personnes au monde.

Frigga.

Et Thor.

Frère dont il était jaloux, dépendant, qu'il avait rejeté depuis qu'il savait d'où il venait vraiment.

Frère qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

 _« I love Thor most than any of you. »_

Frère qu'il voulait désespéramment rendre fier, attirer l'attention.

Frère qui élevé comme un roi puissant et arrogant l'avait méprisé ouvertement, dans sa bêtise et sa stupidité.

Mais Thor l'avait malgré tout toujours aimé.

Lui et Odin avaient fait de Loki ce qu'il était.

Odin avait fait de Thor ce qu'il était.

Frigga avait tenté de l'aider. Elle avait échoué. Et l'avait quitté les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues.

 _« So, i'm not your mother »._

 _« No, you're not. »_

Loki blessait parce qu'on l'avait blessé.Il se vengeait. Et le regrettait.

Loki avait côtoyé la vie et la mort de très près. Dans sa cellule, Thor l'avait d'abord trouvé arrogant, mauvais, fier.

Mais il le connaissait.

Loki était étendu dans sa cellule, les dégâts de ses accès de fureur ayant ravagé ce qui la remplissait.

Et Loki... Loki était pathétique.

Un sourire triste aux lèvres, le regard songeur, des débris de verre juste à côté de ses pieds nus.

Oui, Loki côtoyait la vie et la mort de très près.

Après tout, il avait plongé volontairement dans le vide, non ?

En aidant son frère contre les elfes noirs, il vengeait sa mère, aidait son frère et découvrait celle qu'il aimait. Il l'avait protégé, quelques instants.

Loki était terrifié face au danger. Il était puissant, pas immortel.

Frappé en plein cœur par l'elfe noir, tombant à terre, il avait vu le visage désespéré de son frère au dessus de lui.

Ce frère qui ne lui faisait plus confiance. Qui aimerait tant. Mais qui ne savait plus ce qu'il pouvait faire ou pas avec lui.

 _« Trust my anger . »_

Ce frère qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Ce frère qui ne le comprenait pas.

Personne ne l'avait jamais compris.

Il avait réussi à survivre, et simulé sa mort pour ne pas retourner en prison. Pour acquérir le trône, pour se venger d'Odin.

Il avait menti à son frère.

Ce frère qui tant de temps après le retrouvait en pleine cour d'Asgard, alors que la tempête allait s'abattre sur eux.

Qui découvrait que son frère avait envoyé Odin en exil, laissé les neufs royaume dans le chaos le plus total, forcé Heimdall à fuir.

Heimdall était trop intelligent pour eux tous.

Tout ça pour quoi ?

Lui qui à une époque considérait Thor comme indigne d'être roi avait laissé passer sa chance de faire quelque chose de bien.

Il devait maintenant combattre une sœur qu'il ne connaissait pas avec un frère qui le détestait, et vivre avec le poids de ce qu'il avait fait.

Supporter la violence des reproches de son frère, sa déception. Il voulait tellement que son frère lui parle, à présent. Ce qu'il avait refusé pendant des années, alors que le conflit était latent, sa rage enflammée.

Ne restait plus que la tristesse. Les remords. Qu'est ce qui lui restait dans le fond ?

Les souvenirs. Le sentiment de gâchis.

Ses talents de manipulateur. Sa magie. Pratique pour survivre dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, où son frère et lui étaient pris au piège avec une Valkyrie mystérieuse et hostile et un dieu vert qui...

Il ne valait mieux pas en parler.

Il savait parler, convaincre, séduire. Il avait utilisé ces dons pour convaincre le maître de ce monde de lui faire confiance, de l' à la Valkyrie qui cherchait à le miner, la concurrence était rude. Il fallait se battre à chaque instant.

C'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Pour protéger son frère, et lui-même.

Il ne voulait pas que Thor affronte le champion de l'arène. C'était du suicide.

Alors qu'il observait le combat depuis la tribune, Loki priait pour que son frère reste en vie.

En entendant son frère lui dire qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde, alors qu'ils fuyaient, Loki avait fait l'une des seules choses qu'il savait faire depuis toutes ces années.

Trahir.

Malheureusement pour lui, Thor avait deviné. L'inconvénient de l'habitude.

Crispé de douleur à terre, Loki avait peur. Peur de ce qui risquait de lui arriver si il restait seul, si il était débusqué, peur de voir ce que son frère et lui étaient devenus l'un pour l'autre. Avec quelle facilité ils se faisaient mal.

Il avait réussi à fuir et à regagner Asgard. Asgard en ruine, dominée par Hela, déesse de la mort et représentative de la cruauté même.

Hela qui détruisait, tuait, traquait, ramenait Asgard à ses plus sombres instincts.

Hela qui se vengeait d'Odin qui l'avait modelé telle qu'elle était.

Hela qui voulait les tuer, lui et son frère pour ne pas s'être agenouillés.

Loki avait peur.

En détruisant Asgard par le Ragnarok, Loki avait peur de mourir.

Qui sait ce à quoi il pensait à ce moment ?

Il avait finalement survécu.

Alors que son frère lui souriait, Loki souriait aussi. Reprenait confiance en une vie meilleure.

Loki n'avait jamais eu conscience qu'il pouvait faire le bien. Puisqu'on l'avait modelé dans un rôle mauvais, autant l'assumer jusqu'au bout.

En souriant à son frère, il se disait qu'il n'était peut-être pas totalement mauvais, après tout.

Mais on ne savait jamais ce que Loki pensait vraiment.

Loki avait toujours eu peur.

Peur de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il deviendrait, de ces monstres qui les attaquaient. Peur de ses propres démons qui le minaient de l'intérieur, qui le rongeaient littéralement, son cerveau et son corps compris.

Il avait méprisé ceux qui se méfiaient de sa magie, de ses pouvoirs, il s'était vengé sur eux pour le mettre de côté, pour lui faire du mal. Il avait haie ceux qui le combattaient en étant tout aussi coupables que lui.

Il avait aimé, défendu, souffert, pleuré, hurlé, crié. Il avait regretté, détesté, frappé, tué.

Loki savait ce qu'il était et il vivait avec ce fait.

Il espérait que la fin du combat contre Hela soit un nouveau départ pour lui et ce frère qu'il retrouvait. Mais Loki n'avait pas droit au répit. Cela semblait être écrit, comme le vaisseau de Thanos qui apparaissait gigantesque et menaçant devant lui.

Quand est ce que cela s'arrêterait ?

Odin était mort.

Frigga était morte.

Loki espérait ne pas être le prochain.


End file.
